A Waking Dream
by Rukia-K1
Summary: He just wanted to know about his past, a past that was long forgotten to him. However, he found a clue, and he was going there to get answers...that is, if he could survive the truth of his past, and a long thought out plan for vengence. Rating may change. On Hold.
1. Prologue

A/n: My first X-Men/Marvel fanfiction...please enjoy? This was also requested by my friend, she wanted to read an X-Men fanfiction from me for her birthday because she LOVES X-men...so...well here it is! I hope she likes it and all of you readers do as well.

Pairings: Victor/James(Sabertooth/Wolverine), Smitty/Rose, James/Rose, Kurt/Kitty, Jean/Scott, Logan/Storm.

* * *

_**A Waking Dream**_

_**Prologue: Wanting Answers**_

* * *

_Memories long forgotten to his own mind, lost for all time. Maybe he was never supposed to remember them, but he wanted to understand these things he was not supposed to. All he had to do...was find his reality or to find his dream...something..._

* * *

_His dreams were plagued with things he wasn't sure of anymore. What was his reality...and what where his real dreams? Like hell if he knew that answer. All he really knew was, one: his real name was out there somewhere, not Logan. Two: How many people thought he was someone else was well over 100, making him wonder how many names he had really used. Okay so maybe in total that was one thing he knew, but, it gave him a clue. Now he had to figure out where he was supposed to start looking for answers. And what was better than for the id number online on a military site for those who lost loved ones. All he had to do was type in the tag id numbers...and there he had all he needed._

**_Name: James Logan (A.K.A: Wolverine)_**

**_Age: Unknown. Identified to be at least 23 years of age_**

**_Appearance: -insert picture-_**

**_Last saw: Walking Away in Africa._**

**_Sighted?: A town named Never Grow Old_**

**_ID: 4000013771_**

**_Sate:/Country: Canada_**

**_Statius: Presumed Dead_**

**_Relatives?: Victor Logan (Victor Creed)_**

**_Platoon: Special Unit (Secret Files)_**

**_Platoon #: 00975_**

**_War: -unknown-_**

**_Specialty: Assassinations_**

**_Review: 5/5_**

**_Weapon: Standardized Guns, and...claws?_**

_Logan was not sure what he had found here, but this was the number he had gotten from the tags that Xavier had found, and where defiantly his...but why was his name James? What was this town he was sighted at? And who...was Victor Logan/Victor Creed? Now though...he knew where he needed to go, and where he would probably find what he wanted...he memories he was missing. Now, all he had to do was find this town and leave for there without anyone finding out he was leaving there..._

_He left in the middle of the night when all of the students should have been fast asleep in they're rooms. A bag rested over his shoulder and the keys to his motorcycle clenched tightly in his hand with a map, a map to the town he needed to get to...even if it took him a long time to find it with this old time map, from the early 1900th century. The door softly closed behind him. He took a deep breath of the cold night air and then closed his eyes softly. He was ready for answers, and he was going to get them._

_"Where are you going...?" A voice asked him and he sighed softly, looking back over his shoulder. The girl stood there, a girl that had brown hair and white in the front. She was as he heard people say 'a stray pup that followed him around', not like he cared._

_"Does it matter ta ya?" Logan replied. "I'm goin' ta get answers. Dun try and stop me Rouge. Go back ta bed and dun tell anyone where I'm headin' off ta. Got it?" He said, crossing his arms. She frowned somewhat before nodding somewhat as well. She wanted to follow him, but he didn't want her to. She figured that by the way he was looking at her. All she could do was wait until morning and tell Xavier about what happened...she wanted to at least give him a chance to get somewhere before she told about what happened here. She watched him then, leave, walk away. She closed her eyes._

_"You better come back Logan..." She whispered. "Or I will never for give ya...please...come back...your needed here...with us, the X-Men...even if ya don't think you are..." With that, she walked back to her room, and closed her eyes. His memories...I still have some of them...and I fear he's in for a big surprise...worse than I can think of._


	2. Ch1: A Small Town Named Never Grow Old

Pairings: Victor/James(Sabertooth/Wolverine), Smitty/Rose, James/Rose, Kurt/Kitty, Jean/Scott, Logan/Storm.

* * *

**A Waking Dream**

**Ch.1: A Town Named _Never Grow Old_**

* * *

"Rose..." A voice sighed and a woman with long flowing red hair rolled over at her husband. It had been many years since she had heard her husbands' voice sound so sad. She had remembered that the last time it was like this was when she had about died by the hands of the man she had tried so hard to forget now...a man that didn't mean to hurt her. He was trying to do something else...but his claws had slid out and got him. She knew though, she did know that he was still out there like she was. Like she had never grown old no matter how many times she had tried to see her own end after getting tired of never growing old. No one here did, this town had its name because none of them grew old...no matter how hard they tried and dying was pretty much out of the question...they're daughter Kailee had not grown older either, not after she got to age 19, which was when all children just...stopped aging. No one understood the reason why and so many wanted to know. To know what was happening to them and why they didn't age. They're town evolved with time, but they really did never grow old.

"Yes Smitty?" She whispered back as she lifted a hand and ran it through his short hair. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, pausing before he finally spoke to her.

"I was thinking, should we leave...? Tell someone about us? Maybe then...we can finally get some answers...I don't want Kailee to live like this for the rest of her life...our life..." Smitty whispered back, opening his eyes to look into her own. "...please think about it Rose..." She knew he was right, she really did know that he was right...but she didn't want to leave. She still had the feeling that James would sometime come back to her...she wanted him to come back. He was...she loved him...she had never dared to tell Smitty that she had at one point and still did, she loved Smitty more yes but...still...where was James? Would he ever come back to her...she would...be waiting 'till the end of eternity...

* * *

"Sir," A voice spoke and Logan looked over at a man with a lantern that came walking up to him. Snow drifted down around them and his breath showed as he breathed through his mouth. He blinked at the man, who had left his truck when he saw Logan walking along the side of the road. "Are you...I mean do you need a ride?" He sighed softly, knowing Logan was probably cold, but he did not know the man, or why he was walking along the road in the snow with a motorcycle rolling along next to him as he pushed it along. "You can put that bike in the back of my truck and I can take you to where you want to go."

"So. Huh...will ya take me ta the town known as "Never Grows Old"?" Logan asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He watched the truck drivers facial expressions change until he stopped on one, one that told Logan he would. He smirked. "Well, that is where I need ta go." He said and started walking along down to the street, and the man helped him get his bike in the back of the truck, then both of them went into the truck. Logan was silent, looking out the window as the truck moved along down the street. He wasn't sure exactly where he was, but it was somewhere...he had just followed the map. What state he was in...where this was...he didn't know exactly. What he did know was simple, he was going to get answers, somehow or another.

"So...why do you want to get to that town? People rumor that it's a mutant town..." The driver said. Logan only shrugged and he looked at the other. He didn't think it was in his place to explain this to the other. To explain that he wanted nothing more than to learn about his forgotten past, and what he so desperately wanted to know...He sighed though as the man asked him again and looked over at him.

"Simple. I need ta know something and I will find out what it happens ta be...and I will only find that out if I go there. Nothin' more, nothin' less bub." Logan grumbled and closed his eyes then. He had been moving all night and was rather tired. He finally gave up on trying not to sleep and fell into a deep sleep against the door to truck.

"Sir, we're here." The driver spoke and Logan's eyes slowly opened. He blinked somewhat and then yawned. "This is the town...I need to deliver produce here in the morning, I had a room I'm logging in, and I'm sure I can get you a room if you want." He said and opened his door. Logan sat up and shook his head.

"Nah. Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass...I'ma gonna look around. I'll find a place at some point in the night. See ya, thanks for the lift." Logan jumped out of the truck, getting his bike down from the bike then dragged it off and started walking down the street. He didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't trust anyone here for a while, not until he knew what he was getting into that is.

He wandered for a while, before getting enough of the _feel_ of the town. He sighed, walking up to a place titled "Longhard Inn". He knocked on the door and leaned back silently as he waited for someone to come to the door. Finally the sound of latches being undone was heard and the door fell open. A man stood there with an annoyed look laying on his face. He sighed softly, wondering why someone was knocking on the door this late at night. "Yes?" The man said, growling lightly at Logan who just made a hand gesture to say hello.

"Sorry, just got inta town." Logan said, a smug look on his face. "Needed a place ta stay. Got a room open?" He asked the other who blinked and then sighed, nodding. He noticed the bike and shook his head before pointing to the back of the building.

"We have a bike rack in the back, chain that baby up then get in here." He grumbled, and waited for Logan as he went and chained up the bike. When Logan came back he found that someone else besides the owner was in the lobby. The person had scars down his face, red scars that came from what looked like claw marks. Logan shivered, for some reason seeing those marks gave him a bad feeling. Why? Like hell he knew the answer to that question. This man seemed to know him though, and was glaring at him through sleeted eyes. Logan swallowed, normally you wouldn't find him getting this way, but...for some reason or another this was a rare time that he _was_ feeling this way. To him of course, that was not a good thing. The owner looked up at him. "Ignore Dog." He said. "He has a grudge against a man that used to live here." A clue there. "Now here is the key to yer room. It's on the second floor to the right, third door down." Logan nodded then paused as Dog walked up to him and grabbed his collar.

"Name." He growled and Logan blinked somewhat. If only he knew his real name he could give a truthful answer...no. Logan _was_ his name, no _is _his name. He wouldn't allow himself to believe anything until he absolutely knew about his true identity. For now. He was Logan. No other name but a codename, Wolverine.

"Logan." He replied and the other seemed to blink before frowning somewhat at this. Logan said nothing as the other went through stages it appeared, trying to figure something out before the other finally spoke once more, his tone lighter, but also rougher than before.

"James...Logan?" He said, and Logan shrugged at the others words. Like hell he knew. The code to getting to his army profile on his dog tags told him he was **James Logan (A.K.A: Wolverine) **but he wasn't sure if that was really him to begin with so he just simple shrugged it off. The other growled and slammed him into a wall. "Answer me..." He growled out.

"Amnesia." A simple answer, but it was the truth. The other stared at him before letting him go. With that, Logan dropped money in the owners hand, grabbed his key, and simply walked upstairs, not even bothering to look back at the two, but saying. "Keep the change, and remember this _Dog; **There ain't no Wolverine that you can**_** tame**." He vanished upstairs at that moment, leaving that thougt floating in the head of the men standing down there. He wasn't going to explain it, he didn't need to.

* * *

_"Jimmy...ya feelin' alright there?" A voice whispered to me, I didn't know who it belonged to and I couldn't look up. My body hurt, my heart most of all. I leaned against this person as his hand fell onto my shoulder. He then slowly wrapped his arms around me and I relaxed into his arms. He sighed in my ear. "Guess not..." He whispered. "Wish I could tell ya that everythin' will be alirght...but I can't. We just have to get through this...because...well...we're on our own know Jimmy...but I promise you...I will protect ya...no matter what danger comes at us..." His voice reassured me...and I knew...he would protect me. Even if the world crashed down around us one day. He would be there for me...wouldn't he? "I promise you...even if Rose left ya alone, I wont leave you, and that is a promise I can keep...don't leave me...I wont leave ya..."_

* * *

"GAH!" Logan's eyes snapped open, and he panted slightly. Unconsciously his claws had slid out, cutting the sheets below him as he tried to grip onto something. Finally he figured that it had happened and he slid his claws in, bringing his hands to his face and covering his face with his hands. "The...hell?" He whispered. His heart beat fast and not at a constant rate at the moment, yet it didn't get to him. He closed his eyes again and thought about that...dream? It was endless black, but the voices and shines of light told him...that yes. He was indeed starting to remember, but not that fast...not as fast as he wanted to remember his lost past. Thing is, he had no idea of how long he had lived, and how much he had to remember.

"Mr. Logan?" A voice said and Logan blinked, looking to the door. He got up hesitantly on shaky legs, not trusting himself to not fall down as he was not feeling to good at the moment. He walked over and then opened the door seeing the owner there. "Are you alright? I heard a cry...and everyone started to gather around your room...I got worried sir. Are you alright? I mean...what happened exactly?" He stilled then, noticing Logan's sheets and he frowned, pulling Logan to sit down on the bed then and sitting next to him. "Alright...these sheets show something happened...so what? Did you have a scuffle with a cat or something?"

"...can't explain...you'd think I was a freak or somethin'." Logan sighed. "Then again, ya can't die can ya? Well...guess I can't make it much worse...sept, I dun wanna go tellin'. I'm gonna show ya when I am ready, cause I'm not ready...not until I get the answers I want...need..." He sighed then once again as a beeping noise resided from his pocket, and he knew what it was. Logan yanked out a transmitter and let out a long sigh. Jean...that was who was calling him obviously. Storm did once, somehow he had shocked himself when answering. Scott would give up after two beeps, and Xavier would probably be looking for him. Thank the gods Rouge wouldn't tell on him...right? He hoped so, he couldn't have them coming in and taking him home. Not now, he was going to get those answers he was after whether or not they approved on the idea of him doing so. Finally he got annoyed with the beeping, crushing the transmitter in his hand. He didn't think he needed it...and that seemed to give the Inn's owner all he needed to know. He left then, only telling Logan of the spare sheets and that he had paid to stay for a good week, and he could. Logan nodded and watched him leave. He laid back down, not caring about the sheets. He would be up before noon, but not now...it was to early.

* * *

"..." A man stood on the mountain top, wondering to himself where he was supposed to be heading. He had long sense lost James scent, yet he still looked for anything he could use to track down the other. It had been a good long 15 years, and he hadn't come after him. Something was wrong, and he knew it, or he would have long sense fought the other, and maybe one would be dead by now. He had no idea, all he knew was that he would find the other, and figure out what was wrong with him...if he was dead, he swore he would defiantly kill him again...the jerk...if the other died before he could be the one to kill him...then by god...! Wait...his scent was back...Now he just had to find him...again..._his little brother._

* * *

_A/n: And here it ends ^^. This is the end of chapter one, I hope you liked it, now 'till the next chapter of "A Waking Dream". Please R and R ^^_


	3. Ch2: Jimmy, We're Two of A Kind

Pairings: Victor/James(Sabertooth/Wolverine), Smitty/Rose, James/Rose, Kurt/Kitty, Jean/Scott, Logan/Storm.

* * *

**A Waking Dream**

**Ch.2: Jimmy, We're Two Of A Kind**

* * *

Logan had already learned some things about this town...and most of them he wasn't even sure made sense to him. For one, many people here assumed he was someone by the name of James Logan. Okay, so that was the name that also resided on in that old war profile that he had found, but that didn't explain to him that he was this James Logan person. For two, people here didn't use money exactly...they barded for the things that they happened to need, and even for the tv's and things. They got everything practically free, yet they still took money if all you had like him was a few personal things and the clothes on his back. For three, the main place in town was a boarding house called "Keep Dreaming" in the middle of town next to the Mayors' place. And maybe the most important thing, there was no place to get information sept for the Mayors' home, which was where he was heading right now to hopefully finally get the answers that he was missing.

_Okay, if I dun get some answers here then I wont bother to stay here any longer...why would they only have the towns history here anyways! God damn it...if my past isn't here, then I swear...I'll have to bust into Shield and get some firkin answers already...! I'm sick and tired of not finding any good leads...Will now I will figure out finally...who the hell I am...and if I am this...James Logan person! _He walked into the building where a man stood talking to a woman behind a desk. The woman then spotted Logan and turned to him.

"Hello?" She said, looking kind of uneasy about him being there. He said nothing and looked around somewhat. _Simple place, nothin' special. _"Do you need something Sir?" She knew he was from out of town, he could tell. He looked back at her and weakly smiled, not one of his best points.

"I'm lookin' for the town records Miss. Names' Logan." Logan replied. "I have amnesia, and I kinda need some info, clues led me here, and I hope to find the information I need...sooo...where are these...records of the town?" He asked, shrugging some and unconsciously moving his hands as he spoke, not really understanding why.

"The records?" She whispered and then stood up. "Of course Mr. Logan." She said nodding. "We keep all of them in the back for safety reasons." She explained as she opened the door that was behind her. "What do you want to know about exactly? I'll retrieve the records." She said and Logan closed his eyes to think for a moment.

"I need...records on James Logan, James Howlette, and...records from the early 1900's, up to about the 30's...if you could." Logan said, he hoped he would find the information in these files. She nodded and walked into the back, a few minutes that felt like hours to Logan, passed before she came back with books, four to be exact.

"This one is on James Logan/James Howlette, believed to be the same person." It was tattered, obviously read more times than it was intended to with a worn out blue cover where the words _James, two lives, one person _lay. She handed him one that was seemingly not even touched before now, with a red cover. "This covers the 1-15 years here, and the next one has the next fifteen." She said handing him this time a green covered book. "This one..." It was tattered as well, sept here you could not see the cover of the book besides that it was a deep brown color at one time. "...is...well...I think you should just look in it, you need to know for your self." Logan blinked but nodded, taking the books, saying a quick bye before leaving. He headed over to a tree and looked at the books. Okay, so he wasn't that happy with reading...but this was the info he needed.

_The Diary of James Howlette:_

_Entry 100 -The Day We Left-:_

_Today something horrid happened at my home. killed my father...and I...snapped...with this anger in me something like claws shot from my knuckles...and I killed , and cut up Dog's face. I'm scared...but Victor tells me not to be, that he and Rose will be there for me...I hope they will be. I'm scared to end up on my own. If I do, what will happen to me? I cannot survive on my own...I'm weak as Victor says, and he tries to make me stronger. I am frail, Rose says, and she tried to keep me going no matter the pain I am in. It is hard though, when I think myself to maybe be a monster of some kind. Well, I cannot worry about that now. I have to worry about finding my way in life. We have to find some way to live, though a man by the name of Smitty has offered us a place to stay. We can help him out as return and it would really help us...but Victor is worried he will find out about us...and if he does what happens? I'm really worried about what will happen...If only something could happen that would be good for us...after all the problems that have happened to us...we are so young...how much more pain will we go through?_

_Entry 102 -I...I...-_

_What have I done...? I...I killed...her...I...Dog attacked me...my half-brother? Yes...he is like Victor, we share the same father, Thomas Logan. I have taken on that last name as well...and I don't know whether I should regret it or not. When Dog attacked me, I...I did something I am not proud of, I killed Rose...on accident...but...it hurt...and I ran. I ran as far as I possibly could manage to. Victor long leftr us...He said that we had no reason to stay in that town and maybe I should have listened to him and gone with him, maybe then Rose would still be alive today and I wouldn't be feeling so bad. I wonder, can I maybe find Victor? He told me he would always be there for me when I needed him, and I really do need him right about now. I hope I can find him...because I need him...My brother. I need my brother!...and I need him soon._

_Entry 103 -Finally...-_

_I finally found my brother, he had been working in the mines in an effort to get some place to live now. We have nothing, but each other and I am content with that. I do not need anything else but him at the moment, he is plenty enough for me at the moment, and he cares so much about me as well. He tells me often that it was not my fault that I killed Rose. He told me often that it was all Dog's fault of it, he was the reason that Rose was killed, it was not anyone else but his fault, not myself. It was not my fault...of course it wasn't...it was Dog's fault. I love that he knows the real me, the side of me that no one else seems to know, one that is not the monster they see when I show my claws...but the other side of me...a side I have only shown to a few select people over my life time, one being Victor...I guess I got off track here with my righting, been doing that a lot, this is the third time I have wrote this entry...oh well. I am content with it now, all I have to worry about is someone reading this at sometime. Agh...would Victor make fun of me if he knew I kept a diary...but oh well. If I ever lose my memory I know I can find it again!_

Logan paused in his reading and chuckled bitterly. Man, was that ironic, irony...gee. Did his self know that he would lose his memory or something? Because it seemed like it. Wait...his self? Yes, that was right. He was this person...he could tell, the clues all matched together, they could not be fake could they? Yes, a memory of these things were locked in his mind. He decided then that he would look for...anything that would help him remember more. It would take him forever to read through all of this, and he wasn't a reader. He scanned over the text and soon enough he spotted something that interested. An entry with no number...but it was titled. _Jimmy, We're Two Of A Kind._

_Jimmy, We're Two Of A Kind:_

_I've noticed lately you know, that you have been acting odd Jimmy...I found this in you're pillow case. I'm sorry, but I read through this. I had to know what was bugging you. Now I know...you are scared to be different from the rest of the people You don't want to be the last person out there. You wont be Jimmy...I'm here for you whether you think so or not. We're two of a kind, and one will always be there for the other. I don't know how many times I have told you that either. But I know, I know that I will be there for you no matter what you say. Stop blaming yourself for Rose's death, I told you once before and I will tell you again Jimmy. It was Dog's fault, not yours...if it was yours then I would imagine that it would have been you who started the fight. Please, stop thinking these bad thoughts, I do not see it to be good for you to get depressed._

_Our Father was nothing but a bitter man Jimmy. Yer mother was...different than mine but she was better than mine. She died, also thinking that I was once a monster. Yer mom thought it as well Jimmy, but you know what...it doesn't matter as long as we have each other, we will always be together through good and bad Jimmy. I promise you...I really do, and even if something shall happen to take us apart, make us go different ways. I will still always be there for you to cry on...to be there, to hold you. My little brother, I promise you...that no matter what, I will be there, just for you. No one else...I promise...I don't know how many times I will have to tell you that I promise you...but I do...I will always be there for you...because Jimmy, we're two of a kind._

_Yer Brother, _  
_Victor Creed_

Creed, he knew that name. He had heard it before from Xavier, which confused him for a long time because the other had refused to explain to him what it meant. Now things were starting to fall into place. This...Victor Creed person, he was related to him, and he knew that Xavier knew it as well. Why wouldn't he tell him? Logan sighed and shook his head, now what was he supposed to do? He knew who he was, but little to no memories were coming back to him, not giving him the information he wanted. Not to mention this town, what was it about this town that bugged him so much?

"Found ya." A voice said then and his eyes widened. Why...the hell...why hadn't he sensed someone come up on him? He wasn't really sure, but he did know, that this person had sensed him out somehow. He started to turn slowly, claws slowly leaving his knuckles. Something caught his wrists however, and he growled as he was flipped down and onto the ground, the books he had were under him, digging into him. He ignored that however, and glared up at the man above him. Strangely the man looked a lot like him, and his heart contracted in his chest as he gazed up at this man. "What...dun remember me Jimmy?" The other asked before he spotted the book. He blinked and picked it up, still somehow managing to keep Logan pinned beneath him. "The…this is…you did forget…" Logan blinked and then growled.

"The hell are you talking about?" He growled at the other who sighed softly. He felt a hand move to his hair and slowly start to run through it. Logan wasn't sure why…but against better judgment he relaxed to the touch. He took a breath, and then closed his eyes. "I…yer…Creed…aren't ya?" He whispered and the other…he could feel smile on the others face.

"Ya finally get it Jimmy." The other whispered. "Thank god ya actually know something'." Victor muttered then moved up and off of his little brother, and the other opened his eyes and sat up. "15 years I've been searchin'…and I finally found ya…" The older one whispered before he pulled his brother back to his arms. "15 years of worrin' about ya, and I found ya. 15 years...do you know...what I went through to find ya...? I had ta fight yer buddies, just to get information on ya being alive...and where you were. Yet they had no idea where you where, and I had ta look for ya on my own..." He smirked softly then and hugged the other, pulling him into his arms, and closing his eyes. "Jimmy...dun ever leave me again...ya walked away one too many times..."

_"I wont. But what if this is nothing but a dream Victor...? Is this nothing but a dream...? I want to know everything...why does this feel like a dream I need to wake from? Tell me...please tell me...Brother...am I just dreaming about this?"_

* * *

**_A waking dream..._**

**_It's when you feel like reality is nothing but a dream..._**

**_A dream...that you maybe don't want to wake from..._**

**_A dream...that maybe you do want to wake from..._**

**_But to some, they don't know if they want to wake from a reality of a dream..._**

**_For Logan, he doesn't know whether or not he can trust his reality...and think of it as so...or, is it just a dream that he will wake from and wish he didn't? _**

**_This, is a waking dream...an awakening reality that some want and some do not want to accept. _**

**_How long will it take for one to choose they're path?_**

**_You will never know, you have to accept one thing sometime or another..._**

**_Logan, you are not an _****_acceptation_****_...you will have to decide, what do you really care about?_**

**_Will you choose to think of this of nothing but a dream you want to wake from, or will you finally realize what is true...what is reality...and what you want to think is all but a dream...it is for you to decide. But will you choose the right path?_**

* * *

_Don't worry little brother, I know what that person happens to be after, and its you. If you remember yer past, our past, then I know someone will be after. Or, that one person that tried ta kill me and take you for yourself. You are what I care about most, because we really are two of a kind, Jimmy. We are two of a kind, always there for one another, and nothing can take that away from us. I promise you...nothing bad will happen to you now. I am not leaving you ever again._


End file.
